The present invention relates to a collision prevention device and a method for a vehicle. The device can notably be installed on board an aircraft in order to warn of potential collisions between the aircraft and an object or other vehicle, when the aircraft is on the ground.
The density of airport traffic is on the increase both in the local airspace and on the ground. The reported incidents occurring during aircraft taxiing phases are becoming more frequent, notably when an aircraft is taxiing to an apron from a runway of an airport.